The present invention relates to self-propelled operating machines, such as carrier vehicles, snowplows and cultivators, which are propelled by power from power sources, and more particularly, to self-propelled operating machines configured to transmit power from power sources via hydraulic systems and hydraulic CVTs (Continuous Variable Transmissions) to transmission mechanisms and to transmit the power from the transmission mechanism to axles and various loads.